


Upgrade Fears

by Sulktora



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: And other things I have no clue what to warn you about, Awkward situations, Biting maybe?, Deflowering-(you know what that means), Don't know what else to warn you about or list/tag, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions?, Multiple Warnings, Not Beta Read, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex, Sexual Situations, Size Difference-Kinda, Sticky, rough sex?, tension/stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upgrades can be good sometimes. But many upgrades can be feared and for good reason. Read to find out why.</p>
<p>Crazy thing thought up by my cousin, who ask me to write about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrade Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sage Angel- My cousin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sage+Angel-+My+cousin).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers of Transformers Prime. Only the plot for this story.
> 
> Currently un-Beta read. Please be gentle and no flames.
> 
> Keep in mind the warnings above.
> 
> I only know English.  
> ~  
> Crazy thing thought up by my cousin. Who wondered if any of the TF characters ever fear any new upgrades? Namely what some downsides are there with new upgrades.
> 
> I guess enjoy.

~*~

 

Ahh upgrades they make many feel a lot better a lot of times for any Cybertronian, better power control and overall maintenance made much easier.

All mechs or femes having an upgrade feel great after having one a lot of times. Though a rare un-mentioned fact only suddenly being discovered by our young Prime was the down side of new upgrades, namely the one his mate got. Courtesy of Unicron of course, and Optimus feared what else had changed.

Because since his own upgrade he knew something’s get changed.  Which in his case meant things got bigger a lot bigger while other things not so much.

Which was the reason Optimus Prime was in the bath tub long after he was done cleaning himself, and long after the cleaning solution was warm. In the next room his mate and co-leader most likely laying on their berth. Or for the sake of facts waiting for him to get out so they could renew their bond like they should have years ago, if not for the forsaken virus that ravage his mate’s mind for so long.

Of course the whole thing was not a problem before, of course till now that is. Optimus shivered from the cold and at the knowledge of what waited outside lying on his soon to be shared berth.  The fact was a hungry Mech who is his mate wanted alone time was very clear.

Normally this would not be much of a surprise or problem if not for one fact that Optimus had found out on a medical checkup by Ratchet after his own new upgrade.

What had been found out by Ratchet’s very though checkup was very much a shock. Optimus sighed remembering the news from that day.

 

~Flashback~

Every medical checkup from Ratchet was simple basics before any other details, how you feel with the overall adjustments like mobility. Everything checked out find in that area, more than fine so that part was finished with very shortly. Then came the scanning and checking of overall programing. It was the same basic thing; check all the systems which went like this.

Armor: Check-Status 100% (Normal)

Weapons: Check-Status 100% (Normal)

Power: Check-Status 100% (Normal)

Joints: Check- Status 100% (Normal)

Gears: Check- Status 100% (Normal)

Hydraulics: Check-Status 100% (Normal)

Basic Protocols: Check-Status 100% (Normal)

Battle Protocols: Check-Status 100% (Idle)

Energon: Check-Status 100% (Refuel needed in two joors)

Protoform: Check-Status 100%

Spark: Check-Status 100% (Normal)

Interface Protocols: Check-Status 100% (Non-active)

Interface Equipment: Check-Status- ( **Unknown** )

Of course that made Optimus nervous; he really did not like Ratchet checking that area on his frame manually, in fact he was very shy about him having to have it checked over.

“Sorry Optimus, but I must make sure. Anything could have been changed and might affect you if I don’t.” Ratchet said knowing Optimus hated this and got embarrassed over it very easily. Or course long when he first met Optimus he knew Optimus was far from a virgin, having no seal at all. Of course Optimus didn’t remember who took his seal, which confused Ratchet for years of how a mech could not remember such an event, even if they were overcharged some memory would be there at least of the who did the deed.

Ratchet remember who was honored enough to take his seal, Ironhide, who was still out in space traveling back to Cybertron and stuck with the twin terrors at that.

Only later after a small event of Optimus reverting back to his pre-prime state Orin Pax, then becoming Prime once again did he recall _who_ it was that took his seal. Or namely Optimus recalled _who_ he had given his seal to.

Also later he found out after another checkup, due to insisting from Ratchet, founding out that his Interface Protocols had been activated recently.

Of course it was never talked about after that between the both of them.

Both found out that a certain Deceptioncon Leader had, had some alone time with Optimus when he was in his reverted Orin Pax state.   
Optimus pretend that he had forgotten all over again to save himself and his team any embarrassment and future problems.

Which at the time seemed to anger Megatron, and that showed whenever he was on the battle field fighting Optimus.

Which later Optimus and Ratchet concluded that Megatron had been sexually frustrated for a _very_ long time. Then after getting some _nookie_ after so long and then having that taken away so soon would make any mech a bit ticked off and highly agitated.   
Which led to Autobots’ first base getting blown up, and Optimus himself nearly blown up along with it that in turn led to his upgrade status. That then led to him and Ratchet finding out what that _unknown factor_ in his interface system.

To say both were more that surprised, or just plain freaked out from what they found. Seems the Forge of Solus Prime did an _awesome_ job of repairing and rebuilding, especially in _gifting_ Optimus with seal again, much to Optimus _‘delight’_ and Ratchet’s awed amazement.

To put it bluntly if Solus Prime was still alive, Optimus would have begun kicking her aft. Because he remembered even with careful care of breaking a seal it still fragging hurt… _a lot_!

Worse yet was again due to Ratchet checking old medical records, made Optimus feel like he was being given no quarter in his problem. Not only if the upgrades and the new seal, it seemed his valve was bit more _‘taunt’_ than before.   
Only the increased in his spike’s size seemed the _only_ benefit with the upgrades in that area anyways.

Fact was that is if the mech was the one on top in interface this was good news, but not for Optimus who was not one of those mechs on top.   
Megatron refused to bottom for some reason, Optimus never asked of why he never wanted to top so never suggest to be the one spiking when he had been Orion Pax.

Optimus enjoyed being the bottom mech in his relationship with Megatron; of course it took a good while for his systems to rev up every time.  

Even back then the fit was hard many times if Optimus was not properly revved up which sometimes led to a not so pleasant interface for Optimus. Only once bleeding afterwards which made Megatron feel awful for hurting his mate. He then did not touch Optimus in any way for seven solar cycles. Then it took a whole lunar cycle to get Megatron to try again, which afterwards both were very careful which that slightly killed any passion they both had in berth play. Of course did not help with their so new relationship and bonding.

Only later the whole council thing went down, which both ended up hurt from already. Then both yelled some hurtful things at each other, then after that rest was history after that fight.

~End of Flashback~

 

Despite all that peace managed to happen after the war, none of that was helping Optimus right now. He was cowering away in the shared wash rack room and only a door separated him from Megatron. Optimus was tempted to just break down and cry from how unfair things are now that peace and the re-building of their world was possible.

Only knock on the door made Optimus jump. “Optimus?” Megatron asked, concern clearly heard in his voice.

“Yes?” Optimus answered back lightly trying to sound calm.

“Are you alright?” Megatron asked next. Optimus inwardly cringed he didn’t want Megatron to be worried about him, not now of all times when his emotions were so out of control.

Before they had their own places to recharge in, with each other they had separate rooms. So all this had not been a problem before since it took some time to regain some trust and become comfortable with each other again.

Optimus sighed and answered softly. “No.” Optimus deciding that lying would not help matters.

“May I come in?” Megatron asked, sounding closer to the door. Optimus wanted to say no again, but couldn’t bring himself to deny his mate not fully.

“Only if you want to.” Optimus said, of course the door opening made Optimus scrunch up in the tub trying to appear smaller.

“Opt?” Megatron asked seeing his mate curdled up in the tub most likely sitting in cold cleanser and water. Partly worried about him becoming too cold carefully came over and pulls the drain on the tub, while placing hand on his mated shoulder that confirmed his worry Optimus was cool to the touch, but not in a dangerous way. A warm shower would set his mate’s body temperature right again. Also maybe he’d get to cuddle a bit with him, if he didn’t mind sharing the shower of course.

“Come on up you get.” Megatron said helping his mate stand in the tub, while it drained. “Let’s get the shower going ok.” Megatron said trying to sound supportive and relaxed even if he was worried, Optimus was acting strange if not uneasy around him ever since they moved in together. While helping Optimus stand, Megatron gets a good look at Optimus and mentally shivers.

Even before they move in together Optimus was very shy and never took off his cod piece when they were on the ship using the communal wash racks. Only in private most likely Megatron assumed, so seeing Optimus now made him nervous.

Unicron was a harsh Dark Chaos God, but much to Megatron’s surprise he didn’t harm him physically. That at least was a relief to Megatron, who actually still had his seal still after so long. He wanted to wait for the right mech, namely his mate and right time to gift them with the only thing he truly had that was his to give to them.

This night he felt it was right to suggest Optimus to be on top, after telling him of course. Of course right now seeing his mate fully un-armored and in Cybertronian terms naked glory, he had little self-doubt right then.

“One moment.” Megatron said turning away once Optimus was standing up, Megatron pulled his own cod piece off before stepping in behind Optimus who went ridged. Megatron didn’t understand why that happened so ignored it reaching over Optimus shoulder and turned on the warm spray, both gasping at the partly hot cleanser and water suddenly hitting them.

Megatron lightly pulled Optimus against him and rested his head against the back of his neck, his hands simply resting on Optimus’ hips. Simply listening to Optimus’ intakes which sounded too fast and like he was panicking.

“What’s wrong?” Megatron asked.

“I don’t want this.” Optimus finally mutter after a bit, Megatron’s light and slow unintentional petting with the tips of his fingers stilling on Optimus’ hips he was scared of what Optimus was talking about.

_What was it he didn’t want? Their bond? To be together? To be in the same living space? Or just sharing the shower with each other?_ Megatron thought with small bit of panic.   
“What don’t you want?” Megatron asked carefully, fearing the worse.

“I…I don’t want to… interface.” Optimus finally said with sob. Megatron feeling bit of relief, but then frowns confused of why that would upset Optimus so much. “I know you want to Megatron, but…I _can’t_ it won’t work for me…it would hurt too much.” Optimus now sobbed pulling away from Megatron bracing himself against the wall in front of him. Megatron relaxed after being told the reason and had to hold back a chuckle, so Optimus was worried about size between them. He rested his hand on the middle of Optimus back rubbing small circles with his knuckles to calm Optimus down, it worked a little bit.

“I’m sorry.” Optimus said, refusing to turn around.

“Its fine Optimus I was not suggesting for you to interface…at least _not_ the way you’re thinking I’m sure.” Megatron said with bit of amusement, which made Optimus turn around having a confused frown on his face. “I was waiting for you to come out so I could… _seduce_ you to be…on top.” Megatron said nervously.

Optimus had thought a many other things, but that was not one of them. “W-what?” Optimus asked softly, not sure he heard Megatron correctly.

“Your heard me.” Megatron purred, even if his spark was beating wildly in his chest.

“You’ve never wanted…”Optimus began to say, only to have Megatron cover his lips gently with his hand.

“Because I was waiting for the right moment to gift you with my seal, that’s why I didn’t want you to be on top before. I was…not ready.” Megatron said with small sigh. Though it was clear to Optimus, Megatron had been scared before that was why he insisted on being the one on top.  “I believe I’m ready now…I’m sorry I didn’t feel that way before.” Megatron quickly said, when Optimus didn’t respond other than stare blankly at him for a while. “ _Well?_ ” Megatron asked not sure why Optimus was hesitating.

Optimus finally replied, which helped the building tension in Megatron’s frame to ease up a bit. “I…Only if you are _sure_. I don’t want to hurt you Megs, I’d never forgive myself if I did.” Optimus said softly.

Megatron smiled softly at the mention of his nick-name, and purred pulling Optimus into a gentle hug. Which after a bit became seductive arousing strokes, Optimus even caressing his frame, after bit of that, Megs reach over and turned off the shower head pulling Optimus with him out of the tub.

Then got them both over under the fans to dry off, all the while both where re-mapping out each other’s frames trying to find the old pleasure spots and any new ones. Of course Optimus had brushed over Megatron’s hot spot on his lower belly to the inner part of his legs that place always drove him crazy. To return the loving touch, Megatron headed right to Optimus external node just above his valve that always made Optimus jerk up and shiver in pleasure when he played with it in the past. Even had gotten him overload from just playing with it by the tips of his claws or his mouth, when he was Orion Pax.

Optimus’ eye widened in panic screaming _too close_ , and pushed Megatron hand away and shoved him away a bit harder than he really needed too. Only to feel horrible when he saw the pained look Megatron had. “ _Sorry_.” Optimus said in a whisper, ashamed of how strongly he reacted.

“ _Optimus_ …what’s wrong?” Megatron asked carefully, it was clear from Optimus overall body language something bad had happened before, and was why he was reacting the way he was and something Megatron did triggered it. Optimus closed his eyes, and hugged his frame.

Oh how could he tell Megatron without is sounding stupid or…or lead to him changing his mind of letting him be on top just because of him having steal once more. In the past when they were first together officially as a couple and accepted such a relationship with each other.   
Megatron had taken every chance he could to mess around with his valve long before taking his seal, which seemed to arouse Megatron a lot more knowing he had a seal.

Sighing, figuring it was best to tell him anyway. “I have seal.” Optimus muttered, of course it earned a him a dis-believing look from Megatron.

“Optimus, I know you don’t remember from when you were Orion Pax, but you don’t…” Megatron began to say.

“Yes I do!” Optimus protested standing up sternly not trying to hide away, of course this made Megatron step back not expecting the aggressive protest. “I also do remember, but only after the whole _reverting back_ to Orion Pax _then_ turning back into _this_ …before the upgrade _of course_.” Optimus explained, of course that got him a half surprised dark scowl from Megatron.

“ _You did_?” Megatron asked. Of course Optimus heard a slight undertone of a growl. “You _pretended_ to not remember after that didn’t you.” Megatron stated and Optimus looked away sheepishly with Megatron putting two and two together. “I don’t think I need to tell you how much that… _bothered_ me.” Megatron said with half snarled laugh.

“Blowing up my base _did_ give it away, other than you trying to punch my lights out every time we fought before that.” Optimus said in quite aspirated voice.

Both ended up chuckling finding it slightly funny now, of course Megatron looked back at him and asked. “How?”

“ _Forge of Solus Prime_.” Optimus said glaring off to the side. “It was part of the package of my upgrade, among other things as you can clearly see.”

Megatron looked at him in surprise, and then chuckled hearing the undertone of irritation. “Oh _surely_ it not that bad, I do like the _new changes_.” Megatron said stepping closer feeling bold and trailed claw along Optimus’ shaft lightly, earning a shiver from Optimus. Though again he was stopped by Optimus.

“If she were alive I’d kick her in the fragging valve… _repetitively_.” Megatron burst out laughing, hearing Optimus cuss and wish to actually harm a long dead Prime and femme. “Really a new seal was _un-needed_ in my upgrade!” Optimus protested loudly over Megatron’s laughing.

“At least it’s only a seal, we’ll fit just the same together we’ll just be careful.” Megatron said leaning in planting peck on his lips. Of course noticed how Optimus stiffened when he did that. “ _Optimus_?” He asked.

“ _That_ might be harder to do that too.” Optimus admitted, even blushing.

“Do you mean?...” Megatron trailed off, Optimus nodding and saying.

“More taunt yes, just my _luck_ at that…Primus if Jazz even found out he’d have field day teasing me about it.” Optimus sighed, covering his face with his hand.

“Would that be before _or_ after I kick his aft?” Megatron asked in joking tone, but then turned serious. “Are you sure if would hurt?” Megatron asked.

“I don’t know I’ve never really had time to…” Optimus began saying, before repeating what Ratchet had suggested. “Ratchet said that it might be the case, if we did without preparation, like _a lot_ of preparation.”

Megatron, frowned and asked. “Was that fact _or_ theory?”

“Theory.” Optimus said, nervously.

“Heh theories are sometimes wrong, and we both keep proving any theory wrong anyways.” Megatron purred.

“Megatron please, I…” Optimus stuttered in panic when Megatron roughly pinned him to the wall.

“But tonight I want to test my own _theory_ and that is if your new upgrade can finally _allow_ you to keep up with me in the berth, _namely_ while I take your spike.” Megatron purred claiming Optimus lips with his own, turning off the drying fans and nudging Optimus into the berth room then maneuver him backward towards the bed.

Only the dark glint of mischief in Megatron’s eye warned Optimus, before he fell backwards on top of the bed. Megatron had tripped him, and then climbed right over on top of Optimus and straddled his waist. Only to lean down catching Optimus’ lips again in a heated kiss.

Optimus relaxed into the kiss and slowly mapped Megatron’s shoulders and back, seeking out the hidden hot spots along and in-between seems of his armor. Then Optimus trailed his hand back down over the hot spot on Megatron’s lower belly to the inner part of his legs again. Megatron arched into the touch, and groaned loudly, then began his assault on Optimus’s neck making him shiver and quietly beg for Megatron to touch his helm antennas. Megatron complied, then suddenly gasped as Optimus’ fingers dipped into his pelvis seems which quickly made Megatron panel snap open.

Megatron blushed a bit with his spike extending so quickly, but more embarrassed that his vale panel didn’t open along with his spike panel.

“Sorry.” Megatron mutters, barring his head into Optimus’ neck, to hide.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help.” Optimus said in a deep husky voice, he was fighting back the urge to have his valve panel snap open. Seems old habits die hard despite being nervous. Carefully flipping him and Megatron over, Optimus simply cuddled for moment before, he gently gripped Megatron spike and began stroking it. Megatron gasped and arched and muttered.

“So good, please Optimus want you.” Megatron said his voice raspy.

“I know stay with me.” Optimus said then trailed down till he was between Megatron’s legs, and kept stroking Megatron slowly as he began rubbing Megatron’s valve panel carefully. Megatron threw he head back as wave of pleasure shot up his frame, and then his panel finally snapped open. Megatron almost jerking up in surprise at exposing his valve. “ _Easy_.” Optimus mutters leaning in towards the revealed valve, letting out a hot gust of air that made Megatron gasp and shutter at the feeling.

Optimus carefully began to rub Megatron external node, then place few kisses on his valve that was barely lubricated enough for any interfacing. Of course Optimus planned to fix that, and quickly began licking around Megatron’s valve. Megatron let out a small cry of pleasure at this and shivered at each swipe of Optimus’ tongue, then suddenly arched up when Optimus thrust his tongue into his valve, hands flying to Optimus’ helm trying to keep him right there.

“ _Optimus!_ ” Megatron gasped and then half yelled. “ _There, right there!_ ”

Optimus had found Megatron’s inner spot in his valve and luckily of where it was set would make interface very pleasurable for Megatron. Plus an easier glide in for Optimus to slide right into and knock against his most inner top nodes easy. Because even with new seal Optimus did know a thing or two about angels inside a valve due to reading up about it when he was Orion Pax, and had just began having interface with Megatron.

“Optimus I think…Oh _please!_ ” Megatron actually begged, feeling the charge and build up in his valve and spike, overload was not far away he tried to ride Optimus’ face few times only to have his hips pinned to the berth. Only with swift flick of Optimus’ tongue and insertions of one his digits that were followed by a second and then third did Megatron overload from his valve for the first time and then his spike. Crying out Optimus’ name and then going slack, Optimus half crawled up his frame, and slowly kissed Megatron who lazily kissed back.

Only to groan when he felt a small thrusting movement in his slightly tight valve only to figure out that Optimus had yet to remove his fingers and was beginning to thrust them in and out of his very wet valve that was beginning to react again.

“Just feel.” Optimus said in a husker voice than before, Megatron lightly met Optimus’ fingers thrusting and moaned when he was stretch every now and then from Optimus spreading his fingers out slightly inside him.

“Optimus please, can’t wait.” Megatron gasped, feeling his charge beginning to build up again. Optimus only nods removing his fingers from the beginning to clench valve.

Optimus carefully, lifted himself and settled between Megatron’s parted legs. Optimus then carefully retracted his own spike panel along with his valve panel, out of habit. “Ready?” Optimus asked in rough voice, Megatron nods shakily. “Megs?” Optimus asked seeing Megatron simply staring at his spike.

“Yes Prime! Or else I’ll do it myself!” Megatron growls.

Optimus mentally laughed at the fake anger Megatron was trying to hide behind. Clearly he was nervous; Optimus was too along with being aroused. Carefully bringing his hips down then began to slide into Megatron who actually let out a _squeak_ , which of course made Optimus stop from pushing further inside Megatron.

“Come on, come on.” Megatron mutters, then wrapped his legs over Optimus’ hips. Optimus lean up into a lip lock with Megatron, before thrusting all the way in.

Megatron howled at the sudden movement and breaking of his seal, he dug his claws into Optimus’ shoulders and bit Optimus bottom lip slightly. Optimus’ groans at the bite and the feel of Megatron valve suddenly clamping down on his spike. After few moments Megatron relaxed and made small movement with his hips to test out the feeling of Optimus’ spike inside him, and sighed in pleasure then muttering softly. “Move.”

“Megatron, I don’t think…” Optimus began to say, till Megatron gripped the back of his head and making him look him in the eye saying.

“Fragging move or I’m tying you to the berth and riding that spike of yours!” He growls. Optimus only nods slowly withdrawing then thrusting back in, Megatron arched in pleasure from the movement.

Optimus shuttered at the feeling, holding himself back worried about hurting Megatron by accident. “Optimus if you don’t pick up the pace I’m going to possibly fall in to recharge here.” Megatron said in a barely even voice.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Optimus protested with loud groan when Megatron clenched down on him.

“I can take it; it does not even hurt any more. In fact feels nice, but I want more that it just feeling nice. Make me _scream_.” He rumbled into Optimus’ audios. That snapped Optimus’ tightly held control, as he lifted one of Megatron’s legs making him rest his foot and ankle over his shoulder and began to pounding into Megatron who then screamed in pleasure begging him for more.

Of course soon both were reaching their peaks and soon Megatron and Optimus were overloading hard, Optimus let go of Megatron’s raised leg letting it flop down back to the berth and then collapsed against Megatron taking in deep intakes Megatron doing the same, while slightly needing his claws in Optimus’ back.

“Primus that felt amazing.” Megatron mutters, Optimus only humming in agreement. “Heh, tired already my Prime?” Megatron asked.

“Just winded I assure you, my High Lord Protector.” Optimus mutters.

“High Lord Protector?” Megatron questioned confused.

Optimus slowly shifted up and explained. “High Lord Protector is the title of the Co-ruler with the Prime. I found an old data pad all about it, in the archives a while back when we returned. It also said that some High Lord Protector’s become mates to the Prime or the Prime mate to them depending on who began the courting of course.” Optimus said with chuckle.

“And I’m now a High Lord Protector just because of being your mate, or Co-ruler?” Megatron asked a bit sternly.

“No because you’re the best choice for the position, sorry Ultra Magnus and Starscream pale in comparison if you ask me. And Soundwave has other things to worry about with the rest of his little one’s returning home with their eldest brother.” Optimus said with a happy sigh.

“What about Prowl your normal second in command?” Megatron asked, unsure of the suddenly given title and position.

“Mated to Jazz, and busy keeping an eye on his little brother Smokescreen and his cousin along with reuniting with Barricade.” Optimus explained.

“Heh I’m sure Bumblebee will be surprised with Barricade showing up. I’ve heard he has thing for the little scout, the last couple times they met on the field.” Megatron chuckled.

“He better be nice to my youngling or I’m letting Ironhide have at him.” Optimus said then of course looked up at Megatron when he suddenly stiffened below him.

“Your youngling?” Megatron asked, in small concerned voice.

“Adopted Megs, but close enough of a son to me. Ratchet would make the same claim over Bumblebee, Ironhide too and any of the older Autobots. Those near the Twin’s age view Bee as a younger brother.” Optimus explained, Megatron relaxed again, but his field felt sad. “We have time to try for a little of our own, I’m sure you’ve get kick out my lower plates filling out due to carrying right?” Optimus teased.

Megatron grinned and agreed by kissing Optimus, that then lead to them getting revved up again and go a few more rounds. Then they both merged their sparks together, without interfacing to prevent creating at this point then fell into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-Beta read. Please be gentle and no flames.
> 
> I only know English.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave comments if you like it.


End file.
